Rules and Guidelines
' Rules and Guidelines! (Last updated as of 11/22/2014)' Welcome to Shipperlandia! We are all a family here! The following are a list of rules and guidelines for this wika! Some of them may seem harsh or extreme, but please keep in mind that these rules are set in place for the protection and integrity of the inflows of data from the constantly updating and created pages. '' '' Quick Rules about Admins: Powers Recap: There are different levels of admin, all having different types of admin powers. Keep in mind, some admins like to be called different names and may have tittles on their page that no one else has. Such as, Mr.Wizard, Sage, Mage, etc. * Bureaucrats: Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators but have none of the administrator privileges. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, chat moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. * Chat Moderators: Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's user page. * Rollbacks: Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes.It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined, but it will not add extra speed even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights don't necessarily have the almighty admin powers, but they are still part of the team, and should be respected as if they were a bureaucrats. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via Special:ListUsers, but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their user page, unless they ask for one. * Founders: The current founder for this wikia is beybladerfin . A wikia's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wikia creation. This allows them to edit the wikia's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for bureaucrats to appoint trusted users as admins, rollbacks, and Chat Moderators. The title of founder appears next to the founder's name even if they later abdicate their position as bureaucrat or administrator. It still overrides those titles. * Bots: A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wikia. When a bot is running in quick succession, the recent changes log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can request the bot be flagged. If you feel that a admin is abusing his/her powers, please notify the founder, beybladerfin of this. It would help if you have screen picture or video evidence. A thorough investigation will take place. So admins, make sure you are doing the right thing! Helpful and just plain awesome! Editing Notices: When looking through recent wikia edits, edit summary's that have a dot, ex: ".'''" means that a admin editor edited something, published the edit, and then realized a mistake when reading over the published edit. Basically, this is a "admin editor mistake correction" symbol. (Which beybladerfin is notorious for. No offense to him, but it's true...)To us, this is considered and referred to as "edit markup" This often occurs in mistakes or admins testing scripts, templates,and etc. This kind of markup is only allowed for admins. ''General People of Shipperlandia:'' ''Adding Pages/Images/Videos:'' * When adding a page, make sure you include, "New Page" within your edit summary. This will help draw attention to it! * Make sure your information is precise, correct, and well organized. Remember to section off your information into different subjects/topics. This helps organization, and easier navigation. * When adding images, '''LABEL THEM. * When adding videos, make the video is not broke and is 100% working. We don't want other people to be disappointed. Editing Rules: * When editing, edit summary's is absolutely, 100% required, no matter how big or minor. This is to help prevent and watch-out for spam and vandalism. This also saves us admins time and trouble. If it is really something that minor, just type in "minor edit", and boom, your good to go. * When editing, try to always remember to use the "preview edit's button." This helps avoid suspicion, and temporary suspension investigation of your account. * When editing, make sure you cite your sources. I repeat, CITE YOUR SOURCES. '''If it is speculation, make sure you tell that is is speculation, or at least it is known. If you created the ship, make sure you say that. If it's a common ship, and it's popular, then major sources are not really needed, but still appreciated. If it's a line or quote from a episode, make sure you tell details of which episode, scene, etc, Basically, make sure your information is correct, checks out, and can easily be found. * Scripting. If your planning to script something, please be sure to include that in your edit summary. Very important and vital to keeping pages well organized, and helpful/informational. ''Forums/Threads:'' The Forum is a powerful tool that we entrust to the amazing people of Shipperlandia. It's also great place to start off your adventure here! Look through the different topics and see whats new! * Don't abuse the power of the forums. The forums is a fun hangout for people and a good place to ask for help and questions. Don't do something stupid. * If you have a question, search for it and make sure there isn't already a page pertaining to your question. We try to avoid duplicates. It's okay if you don't, but chances are it might be deleted after the problem is solved since there is already a page about it. * Don't create new boards yourself. This is a absolute no-no. If you have a board you wish to add, message a admin about it, and it will eventually be discussed by a group of admins, and they will decide if they will add the board or not. ''Chat:'' Chat is a fun way to talk with people currently online. It's a cool way to interact. roleplay, and more! Good place to ask questions and for help too! * Common rules apply. You should know by now. Common sense. Don't mistreat other users, watch what you say, and be careful of the information you release about yourself. * Hopefully, there is always a chat moderator present. If you ever need help, talk to one of the chat moderators on the clock. ''If in need:'' * If you ever need help, from editing, to scripting, to templates, questions about how things work, or questions on how we did something so you can add it to your own wikia, feel free to shoot one of our admins a message. Ask around in the chat. Or start a thread about it. A great place to start is checking out the forums! * TAKE ME TO FORUMS PLEASE! (~Click to go) * SHOW ME DA ADMINS! (~Click to go). * Problems with users? Being harassed or bullied? THIS IS A BULLY FREE ZONE. BULLYING IS ABSOLUTELY IN NO WAY TOLERATED AND WILL RESULT IN CONSEQUENCES. Please notify us immediately if you bullying is occurring. Check out the the Life Help/Advice board in the forums if you want some help or advice, or just not having a good day. Take me there. (~Click to go) ''Ban Rules and Guidelines:'' When it comes to banning, it's no game. Getting banned isn't something to take lightly. You obviously done something wrong to get banned. Here are the following ways to get banned and what happens if you do them. ''Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex'' * On most wikias, this includes nudity (including bare breasts and butts). Artistic nudity may be allowed - for example a classical painting, or a small amount of nudity from a game screenshot. Medical or educational wikias may also have some nudity. But that nudity should not be the focus of the wikia, nor should it be excessively explicit. ** If you aren't sure if an image is acceptable or not, there are two questions: Is the nudity in an appropriate context? For example, an image of breasts on the Breast Cancer Wiki would be in an appropriate context, the same image on a wikia about iCarly would not. And, is the image intended to be sexual, or to arouse? Or to put it in simpler terms, is it just fap fodder? ** For text, content that just mentions characters have sex is likely to be OK. But content that describes exactly how they have sex, is not. Content that describes violent or non-consensual sex is expressly prohibited. ** If your topic means that more nudity or adult language is necessary, we may add a content warning page to your wikia. This page is shown to all visitors before they can view the site, to let them know there are dragons ahead. Wikias with content warnings still need to avoid pornography and other explicit content, but have a bit more wiggle room on nudity and other borderline areas. ** In the other direction, wikias about young people’s topics (like cartoons directed at young kids) are likely to get less tolerance for nudity and similar content. This includes Harry Potter porn. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''Well, that's all the general rules and guidelines for this Shipperlandia. More may be added in the future, but that is all for now. Please remember, the rules may be a bit strict, but they are there to keep everyone happy. If you feel a rule is missing or should be added, contact us! We will be happy to add it! (If it is within reason that is...) We all hope to see you around, and get to you know you all better! Hopefully one of our paths will cross, and we form a great friendship! ' '''From us to you, ' '''~ ''The Admins at Shipperlandia.'' Long live the ships. Not all who wander are lost...